


I'm Here

by smilingdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingdestiel/pseuds/smilingdestiel
Summary: Dean has an intense nightmare featuring purgatory, and Castiel helps him calm down.





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings of some violence.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this intense fluff!   
> Let me know what you think in the comments.

Dean ran. He ran for his life, as fast as he could, anywhere he could get. His breath was loud and heavy as his heart beat hard in his chest, trying to escape. He ran faster, he could hear their footsteps behind him, could hear their growls behind him. His arms pumped harder and faster at his sides as he ran, his legs taking as long as strides as they could. Diving in and out of trees, he made sure not to run into one. It would slow him down and they would get him. He could hear their footsteps getting farther and farther away. In front of him was a shed, and he decided to hide behind it, pinning his body against the wall of the shed. He attempted to catch his breath without being too loud, which was proven too hard to do. He couldn't hear them anymore, couldn't hear them running after him, couldn't hear their growls. He chuckled in relief. He got away this time.  
Dean closed his eyes as he managed his breathing. His heart started to slow down at the sudden break from running, and the fact that they weren't chasing him anymore. He started to walk forwards, away from the shed as something fell from the tree, pinning Dean to the ground.  
Leviathans.  
The leviathan's face was only a couple inches away from Dean's, his hot, stinky breath right in Dean's face. He snarled, his tiny, sharp teeth become shown. Three more leviathans accompanied the first one, crowding around Dean.  
"We're lucky we got him alone, without the angel sidekick," one of them says behind Dean.  
"I bet there's something more going on there," the other one laughed. The first one laughed in agreement.  
"Shut up," the leviathan on top of Dean said, looking up at them angrily. They all quickly became serious. "We are here for one job, and one job only."  
The leviathan above Dean closed in, putting his face right next to Dean's, whispering in his ear. "You think your sidekick is gonna come save you? You're wrong," he whispered menacingly. He brought his hand down to Dean's side, near his chest, swiping his thumb over Dean's nipple. "But there's no reason we can't make this a little fun," the leviathan smiled against Dean's ear as Dean shuddered, flicking his tongue out to swipe the lobe of Dean's ear. Dean gasped in arousal and fear. This couldn't be happening, he needed Sam, he needed Cas. But Sam wasn't here, and Cas had to avoid the leviathans, not go towards of them. Dean stayed silent under the leviathan, shutting his eyes closed.  
"Oh come on, Dean-O. Don't be a buzzkill," he shot, digging his nails in Dean's side, drawing blood. Dean groaned in pain as blood bled through his shirt, and he was suddenly very lightheaded. The next thing he knew, he was pinned against a tree, his hands tied behind the tree, the same leviathan shoving him against the tree. His knee was slotted in between Dean's thighs innocently.  
"Aw, Dean. Really, this could have been fun," he smirked, bringing his hand behind himself, grabbing a knife from the leviathan behind him. He rutted his knee against Dean's crotch, hard and out of nowhere, as Dean groaned. "But you obviously don't want to play along. That's too bad. But it still would be the same. We have a job to do." He brought the knife up to Dean's face, cutting at his cheek, watching as beads of blood dripped from it. He smirked, fascinated as the cut quickly healed. His face soon grew into anger.  
"You can't die. A human in purgatory. You're guaranteed to live through anything in purgatory although you're already dead." Dean wasn't sure if it was a question or not so he kept his mouth shut, trying to pull at the ropes, but not getting anywhere.  
"We were sent here for one job. To kill you, and now we can't even get that done." His eyes moved from place to place, as he thought. Th leviathans faces behind him were only made of confusion and concern of what they were to do.  
"We will just have to torture him into death. As many times as it takes." The leviathan in Dean's face suggested, nodding. He brought the knife back, driving it into Dean's stomach and twisting it, as Dean yelled in pain.   
"Something I'm wondering though. Where is your angel sidekick? Castiel, right? Your 'best friend', although we bet he's much more than that," the main leviathan laughed, then waited for an answer. But, Dean kept his mouth shut. Even if he couldn't come back to life, or come back to purgatory, he would never rat out Cas. Never. Dean closed his eyes, waiting for his slow death to come. But Dean couldn't feel the wound on his stomach healing. Maybe purgatory could heal small human wounds, but bigger wounds were too much. Would Dean come back to life? He hadn't died in purgatory yet, had avoided it with careful precision. But now his eyes were full of fear. This could be it, and that scared the shit out of Dean. His heart raced in his chest, trying to escape.  
The leviathan looked down at Dean's stomach. "Fascinating. Maybe our job will be done today." He smiled in affirmation, dragging the blade down Dean's side, and Dean hissed in pain. The leviathan brought his knee up to Dean's crotch again, rutting slowly.   
"What is it they say? Pain and pleasure?" Dean closed his eyes, trying to tell his body to deny the sudden arousal it was feeling. Dean tensed up his body, shutting out everything around him, the voices, the stares, except for the occasional cuts.   
After a few minutes he finally opened his eyes, looking down at himself, blood seeping through all of his clothing. He looked up to the leviathan in front of him. He smirked back at Dean, quickly bringing back the blade and plunging it through Dean's chest.  
The pain was overwhelming, his throat only allowed to escape a scream saying Cas' name.   
His vision left him, as the only thing he could feel was complete fear and pain. A firm pair of hands gripped his shoulders, shaking Dean. His eyes suddenly snapped open, seeing Cas above him.  
"Dean? Dean, you had a nightmare, you're okay," Cas reassured, smiling slightly out of concern for Dean. Dean gulped, and nodded, staring anywhere else but Cas as his eyes darted all over the room.  
Cas brought his hands to the side of Dean's face, making Dean look at him.   
Dean's glossy eyes stared up at Cas. "I'm here, Dean. It's okay. What happened?"   
Tears escaped down Dean's face. "Purgatory. Leviathans." Cas used his thumb to swipe away the tears, nodding as he took it in, looking at him as if he didn't need to say anymore. Cas moved to the side of Dean, as the lay on the bed, facing each other. Cas brought his hands down to Dean's sides to help calm him down, and Dean closed his eyes as more tears fell down his face. There were only inches between them. Dean dropped his head down to Cas' shoulders, shaking, unable to say anything else. Dean closed the distance, he didn't care, he couldn't think straight anyway. He brought his arms around Cas as he tried to breath. Cas brought his hands down to Dean's waist, tracing circles with his thumbs.   
"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Dean. But I'm here now. It's okay," Cas reassures. He makes sure not to include 'it was just a dream' because he knows it wasn't. Dean inhaled and exhaled carefully into Cas' neck, calming himself down, his shaking starting to slow down as well.  
"I'm sorry, Cas. I'm not u-usually like this, I just-" Dean tried to talk but started to shake again.   
"It's okay, Dean. If you want I can leave you alone," Cas offered, starting go back away, but Dean just pulled him closer, their chests touching.  
"Please don't, Cas. Stay. Please," Dean begged. He sounded so needy and broken, it broke Cas' heart. He brought one of his hands to come through Dean's hair, whispering an 'of course', as he held Dean closer.   
They stayed like that for a long time, laying pushed together in Dean's bed, not speaking, their presence the only connection that they needed.   
And they stayed there, holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it.


End file.
